Hide & Seek
by WinrySan
Summary: When Danny and Jazz are bored and decide to play a game, will Jazz find a way to get Danny to admit? Read the first chap to find out. Do Danny's parents find out his secret? How will they react(complete)R&R!
1. Don't go invisible! IDIOT!

Hide & Seek

It was a starry night much like any other except for the fact that there was a ghost battle going on in front of the Casper High school. A green ghost which looked like a possessed teenage girl with red eyes and sharp canine teeth was punching at a young boy ghost. He wasn't just any ghost though, he was Danny Phantom, the halfa.

The girl ghost threw a nasty punch at Danny.

"Hey, couldn't we just play rock, paper, scissors instead?" asked Danny sarcastically after dodging the blow. Danny had white hair and glowing green eyes, he looked like a ghost but he wasn't green or evil like most of the others, okay almost all of the others. Another punch came at him. He went intangible and managed not to get hurt.

"Grr!" growled the ghost who started to morph into a huge monster.

"Tucker!" shouted Danny floating down to his two best full human friends. One was sort of a goth and the other, Tucker, was a computer geek in some ways.

"Here you go Danny!" said Tucker handing over what appeared to be a thermos. Danny took it quickly getting ready to go back up to fight the ghost.

"Watch out Danny!" shouted the gothic who's name was Samantha, or Sam for short. She pointed upward at the ghost who was now lunging at Danny.

"Thanks!" he said to both of them he flew to the side then up. The ghost monster, who was now around ten feet tall, missed him in her lunge and turn to face him again. Ducking away from a plasma blast from the evil ghost, Danny opened the top of the thermos called the Fenton Thermos. "In you go!" said Danny happily and pointed it at her.

The ghost made a little grunt that went: "Ar?" She seemed to be confused about the thermos and what it was going to do. Something shot out at the ghost and dragged her into the ghost catcher. Floating back down to Sam and Tucker, Danny changed back to his normal self, Danny Fenton, in two beams of blue light. He know had his regular black hair and blue eyes.

"Well, I'm bushed." said Sam yawning and stretching. Danny looked at her with a stricken expression. "What, well it's late even if we weren't the ones battling the ghost." Sam then shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, what she said, lets call it a night." said Tucker. Waving goodbye to Sam and Danny, he departed from them and started off to his house.

"Right, well, you get some sleep too." said Sam giving Danny a look that said 'don't get your self killed'. She waved goodbye and started on her way to her house in the opposite direction as Tuck's. Danny flew home invisible and quietly opened the front door after going back to normal.

"Danny, is that you?" he heard his sister ask from in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me Jazz." said Danny coming into the kitchen he sat down in one of the chairs at a small round table that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey, you doing okay?" she asked pushing her book she had in front of her aside like it was no more than garbage.

"Fine, just fine." Danny grumbled. Jazz looked downward then back up at Danny.

"Well, if you want Danny, I'll be right here for you." said Jazz. Danny smiled a little, after all she was trying to brighten his mad mood. He was trying to be nicer to Jazz after what happened with Spectra.

"Okay Jazz." said Danny getting up. His dad's bulky frame was in the doorway though, holding what looked like a little black box.

"Hey Danny, check out the new Fenton ghost attracter." said Jack holding it up. Maddie, their mom, came into the kitchen after Jack. Danny backed up. At least the name didn't sound to bad. 'Attracter? Was that even a word?' asked Danny in his thoughts.

"Right dear, show him how it works." said Maddie smiling in her teal outfit.

"Right! See you turn it on and it ramble, ramble attracting ghosts, which after touching the box get zapped, then you ketch them while their distracted!" said Danny's and Jazz's dad excitedly. Jack flipped a little green switch on the bottom of the box. Danny felt a tug like he should go touch it, but being part human he had will power, not enough though.

"Ow!" cried Danny when the box zapped him. Jack kept getting zapped because he hadn't made it only a ghost zapper. Jack turned the machine off.

"Preciously!" said Jack beaming at the box even though it had shocked him and Danny.

"Well Jack, lets go see if it could use some more...." said Maddie rambling on about a way to only shock ghosts.

"That hurt." said Danny flexing his hand. Then he went up to his room trying to do some of his homework. That didn't last long because his phone rang. Picking it up he felt his heart sink, Sam and Tucker would both be gone tomorrow, and tomorrow was Saturday, why he was bothering to do his homework was beyond him.

After the talk with Tucker, Danny feel asleep exhausted. Danny woke up around nine o'clock. Deciding that was as good as any other time, he got up and got dressed.

"Hey Danny!" greeted Jazz as he came into the living room.

"Morning." he managed to grumble tiredly. He plopped himself onto the couch next to his red haired sister dozily.

"Didn't that box give you the creeps?" asked Jazz shivering lightly. Every time their parents dragged out inventions Jazz almost worried to death over the safety of Danny. He was even starting to get suspicious that she knew his secret.

"Ah...yes, it was creepy." said Danny stretching then yawning. He closed his eyes in half sleep until he heard his parents run into the room shouting that they had made the box even better. Danny moaned and pretended not to exist.

"Come on Danny! Touch it, it won't shock you, just maybe Jazz." said Jack as an after thought. Jazz gave him a evil look.

"For the last time, I'm not th...a ghost!" shouted Jazz, she had almost slipped and said 'the ghost' which would have been way bad. Danny gave her a half sleepy, half curious look.

"Fine, we're going to go test this baby out!" said Jack proudly making his way to the front door. Maddie sighed.

"We know your not a ghost Jazz." said her mom giving her a wink. Watching Jack still excited and dancing around in front of the front door like a fruit loop, Danny laughed a little. Then he stretched and yawned again.

"Thanks mom." said Jazz smiling.

Jack and Maddie left, Jack yelling "Ghosts here we come." before going out the door. Maddie closed the door behind them after giving one last look at Jazz and Danny.

"Well Danny, do you have any plans?" asked Jazz. Danny shook his head.

"No, Sam's on some cruise trip and Tucker said he just wanted to sleep in for a change." explained Danny. He was still agitated that Tucker had picked this Saturday to sleep in.

"Why don't we do something then?" asked Jazz "Any good movies?" Danny shook his head, he had seen all the movies the other weekend. Knowing his sister wanted to do something, anything, Danny piped up with an idea.

"We could always play hide and go seek." said Danny smiling. Jazz smiled back thinking about all the times her and her little brother had played that before they had grown up and more things had happened to their lives.

"I always beat you!" said Jazz laughing. Which was true since they hadn't played any games in several years.

"Maybe, but lets play it anyways." said Danny mischievously. Jazz almost laughed, he was going to go invisible of course! Little did he know she knew his secret, but this would be a good way to get him to tell her himself.

"Sure, no rules what's so ever." said Jazz smiling equally as mischievously. She got up and went to a corner in the house and started to count. Danny ran up stairs and hid under his bed. He went invisible at the memory that Jazz had said no rules.

Jazz was counting to thirty, once she was finished she went downstairs to the basement. She spotted the Fenton ghost finder, it was beeping slightly. Jazz picked it up, it was saying that there was a ghost up stairs, on the second floor.

"Ready or not here I come!" shouted Jazz after she came back up. Holding the Fenton ghost finder she followed it's directions until she came to Danny's room. "Danny?" There was no response of course since they were playing hide and seek not shout out the name and the person comes out.

Walking closer to the bed she heard a small noise from under the bed like a gasp. Jazz assumed that Danny had seen the ghost tracer. Lying the ghost machine on the bed it started flashing more like the ghost was right under. Jazz turned around and walked out of the room and back downstairs.

"Come out! I give up!" shouted Jazz after a about twenty minutes of searching all over the house in every hiding place, which was every hiding place since Jazz had a great memory for every place she or Danny had ever hidden. Finally Danny came down holding the ghost finder like it was a cobra.

"Ah, Jazz, why was this on my bed?" he asked setting it down on the table, Jazz realized he had turned it off to stop the beeping. Jazz just shrugged her shoulders. Danny looked at her with a mix of confusion, fear, and surprisingly a strange feeling that was telling him to tell his older sister the truth.

Jazz just stared at him unblinkingly. Finally when Danny didn't say anything Jazz sighed. "My turn to hide." she said getting up and moving into another room. Danny watched her leave and then closed his eyes and started to count to thirty.

"Ready or not here I come." said Danny not at all loud. He had to much on his mind, whether to tell his sister the truth since it seemed like she knew, or to shoulder it off like it never happened. He gave a evil glare at the Fenton ghost finder and then went on his search for Jazz determined to tell her the truth.

He climbed the stairs not knowing where she could be hiding he thought it a good idea to start from the top and work to the basement. After searching and finding nothing upstairs or on ground level he headed down the stairs to the basement. He spotted Jazz who was twirling her fingers under one of the tables. "Found you!" he shouted.

"Yeah, well, took you long enough." said Jazz smiling. She moved out from under the table and stood up to face Danny. Danny folded his arms over his chest defiantly and stuck out his tongue like he used to do when he was little and lost to a game against his older sister. "So, bored with this?"

"Yep." said Danny. He lead the way back up the stairs and into the kitchen. The ghost finder was back on some how and started beeping when Danny came hear it. He backed off and Jazz turned it back off. Danny looked at Jazz questionably.

"Danny, just tell me already! I turned it back on!" shouted Jazz getting exasperated and explaining what she had done while Danny had been upstairs searching for her. Danny looked down then back at his sister and then the ghost finder. He sighed heavily.

"I'm half ghost." he blurted out then threw his hands up to his face to shield himself if Jazz screamed or went nuts. Nothing happened. He lowered his arms and looked at Jazz, she was smiling!

"Finally Danny!" she said shaking her head. She walked over to where Danny was standing and led him, still confused, to the table and pushed him lightly into a chair and sat in one herself.

"Ah..." he said confused when Jazz just started eating some grapes that were in the middle of the table. "What do you mean be that?"

R&R now or face my anger!


	2. Your past Danny

.

Silver Fang's Revenge- Thank you, did I do a good job with Danny and Jazz? (Lol about the anger part)

SoDaSluShEe-glad you likes.

Ari-Griffin-I am! Tehe.

Champ Bear aka Bonnie Mizuhara-nope never a bad thing! And yes!!!! Just look below!

BlackFire14-Thank you! I hope you like the new chapter.

Brit-Great idea! I was thinking of that, but this chapter is about how he gets his powers, and maybe I'll make it action filled later to, not sure though. What do you think?

Prepare for a long chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

.

"I mean by that, that I already knew." said Jazz. Danny sort of gapped at her. Jazz sighed and popped a grape into her mouth. "Don't you remember Spectra?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with this?" asked Danny, he was feeling uncomfortable knowing that Jazz knew his secret even if she was his sister.

"God Danny! Don't you have a brain!? Think!" shouted Jazz at Danny. "Don't you remember when you pushed me into the chair and ran off?" Danny stood pondering for a little.

"Yeah, but..." started Danny confused about where this was going and still wondering why Jazz wasn't running away screaming or running to go get their parents so they could de-ghost him.

"You didn't think I would go after you." said Jazz. Danny stared at her and then his heart made a sinking feeling when he realized what she had just said.

"Idiot." mumbled Danny to himself, of course Jazz would go running after him, she probably saw him change in that alley. He should have taken more precautions, or actually looked behind him to make sure no one had been following.

"Your not an idiot Danny, at least other than grades." said Jazz standing up and walking over to stand next to him while he stared up at her from his chair.

"Thanks a lot." mumbled Danny. Jazz pinched his arm pretty hard. "Ow!" Danny clutched his arm angrily. "That hurt!"

"Just making sure my hand didn't go through you." said Jazz smiling. She laughed a little at Danny's face expression.

"Oh, so that's why you did that, before I mean." His thoughts had shifted to where Jazz had come in to the kitchen and pinched his arm and started to look at him all over. That had been right after when he had battled Spectra.

"Yep." said Jazz smiling at Danny since he had finally used his brain. Danny nodded at that thoughtfully. A uneasy silence fell over the kitchen. Danny shifted his foot from his left to his right under the table. Finally Jazz broke the silence. "So how did it happen?" Danny looked up at her.

"You might want to sit back down, it's sort of a long story." said Danny pointing over to where Jazz had been sitting before she got up and pinched his arm, it was still red.

"Okay Danny." said Jazz walking back over to the chair. She took another grape and then pushed the bowl over to Danny. Danny took one to got up to get a glass of water and sat back down.

"Well, you remember when our parents made the Fenton portal?" asked Danny knowing the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with it?" asked Jazz curiously, she leaned a little bit on to the table ready for a good story.

"Yeah, well, here's how it happened..." said Danny trailing off into his story. The story of how he became a halfa.

.

Flashback:

It was before school started, Danny was trying to sleep in as late as possible since he wouldn't be able to when his first year of high school finally came, and that was just around the corner. But sadly, his parents had been working on a new invention down in the basement which always caused a bunch of noise that woke him up.

"Quiet! I'm trying to sleep." mumbled Danny getting up, his hair messier then usual. He heard footsteps on the stairs and his door opened. His parents stood in the doorway, their faces were beaming with pride at whatever they were about to tell him.

"Danny, get dressed. Your father and I have come up with the greatest invention so far!" said Maddie excitedly. Jack was trying to suppress his happiness but was not succeeding since he was sort of hoping in one spot.

"Ah, okay." said Danny wearily. He rubbed his eyelids trying to wake himself but only managed to see spots when he opened his eyes. He got up and his parents left the room. Jack was still bouncing like some giddy school girl.

"Oh, and Danny, please wear a lab suit. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." said his mom from outside the door. Danny mumbled a 'got you' and got dressed in the lab suit that his parents had gotten him that Christmas as a present. He headed down stairs and met up with Jazz who had been waiting for him.

"Well, I bet this is going to be as lame as everything else they've come up with, ghost don't exist! Anyways, lets just get this over with." said Jazz giving a disgruntled sigh. Danny and Jazz headed down to the basement and were awed at what they saw on the wall in front of them.

"What's that?" asked Danny his mouth was slightly open but he shut it at Jazz's evil look. She had gotten over her awe and was back in her 'I hate the idea of having weird parents' mood.

"Glad you asked!" said Jack happily. After they spent about an hour or so listening to Jack ramble on about how it let ghosts into our world and how everything worked, Maddie finally interrupted.

"Ah, Jack, dear, shouldn't we make sure it works?" asked Maddie in her patient voice. Whenever Danny heard his mom speak like that, he could always tell she was sort of mad even if she didn't raise her tone of voice.

"Sure! And now the moment you've all been waiting for!" shouted their dad getting all excited again. Danny and Jazz watched as their parents went over to the wires laying on the floor. After plugging the two wires that weren't connected in, Jack and Maddie waited and watched as nothing happened.

"Told you." whispered Jazz in Danny's ear. Danny looked on sadly as his parents happy faces turned into teary messes. His parents walked back up stairs slamming the basement door shut behind them. "Welp, I'm sure they'll get over it." Jazz said and started up the stairs with Danny trailing behind her.

.

"I don't think they're going to get over it." said Jazz. Danny and her were sitting at the kitchen table looking into the living room at their parents. Jack and Maddie hadn't stopped crying for a few hours and Danny just couldn't stand it any more.

"If only it had worked." said Danny glumly. Jazz just shrugged her shoulders and got up and went to her room. Danny continued to watch his parents sobbing. Jack was wailing like a little girl and Maddie was just weeping lightly with her head down on the coffee table. Danny made a promise to himself that he would try to fix their machine.

.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Danny. He was downstairs in the basement, his parents had gone to bed, which was weird considering it was only 6:00 pm. Danny pulled on his lab suit as an after thought and stood for a moment outside of the tunnel of metal.

He started inside after giving a little gulp. He ran his hand across the metal frame with his black glove. He felt his hand go over a small bump which sank in. 'A button?' Danny had time to think before a surge of electricity over whelmed his body and everything went black.

.

"What? Where am I?" asked a groggy Danny. He had finally woke up after about a half and hour of unconsciousness to find himself on the cold floor of somewhere. Then he remembered the portal and was amazed to find it glowing with some kind of light. "Yay!" he felt like clicking his heels together. How he had turned it on Danny wasn't sure, but hey, it worked!

He thrust his fists into the air and back down, only to find that the gloves were white. "Ah..." said Danny confusedly. He looked at his hands and saw that they were both glowing! "This isn't good." Danny ran up the stairs careful not to make to much noise and headed into the downstairs bathroom. No one really used it since there was one upstairs, but he wanted to see himself without waking anyone up.

He stared at the mirror with horror all over his face. Pressing his hands and face up against the mirror and staring as his hair, which was now snow white, and the colors of his lab suit, which had been switched around. He closed his eyes tightly, but when he opened them he only saw the same thing, except this time he had glowing green eyes instead of his usual light blue.

"Danny?" came a voice from up the stairs. It was Jazz. Danny whirled around and shut the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah Jazz?" said Danny trying to make his voice come out normal. It came out kind of screechy but convincing enough to sound somewhat okay. Jazz hadn't moved to go back up or to start towards the door. Danny realized a little bit of tension in a sigh.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Jazz. Danny was fumbling in his head for an answer to the question other than the truth.

"The Fenton portal's working, I came down cause I heard the noise." said Danny. He looked back at himself in the mirror and saw two beam of blue light come from his waist, one going up and the other down turning him back into Danny Fenton. He just gapped at the mirror, then managed to open the door and step out.

"Really?" asked Jazz doubtfully. Then she groaned. "Just great, we'll never hear the end of this." she walked back up the stairs and Danny breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back towards the mirror looking at his normal reflection.

"I wonder..." mumbled Danny putting his hand out towards the wall. He concentrated on it going through the wall. He gasped when his hand did just that. Pulling his hand back quickly, he went up to his room trying to think of how this was possible.

.

"That's impossible Danny." said Sam. Her and Danny were talking over his computer. Sam's face was up on a little screen. Danny had told her about everything after making sure there was no one in the house.

"But..." stammered Danny. Sam just looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I swear! It happened! Look, just get Tucker and meet me at Amity park in about fifteen minutes, okay?" asked Danny. Sam sighed.

"Alright Danny, but I still don't believe you could have ghost powers." said Sam shaking her head. The screen with her on it closed and Danny shut off his computer and started on his way to the park. It was Sunday, and in only a few more days of summer high school would be starting. Danny was so not looking forward to it either.

He got to the park in only about ten minutes and waited until his friends finally showed up. Sam had her arms folded in an unconvinced manner and Tucker looked like he was upset to have been rushed over to the park when he could be sleeping.

"So, what's up Danny? Sam said I could wait until we got here." said Tucker looking at Danny. Sam groaned.

"He asked me about a gazillion times!" shouted Sam, she threw a nasty look at Tucker who just smiled hesitantly. Danny shifted his feet a little. It was hard enough to convince himself he could tell Sam, but she wouldn't believe him unless he actually showed them.

"Well, I think I might have ghost powers." said Danny flatly. Tucker snorted and started to laugh uncontrollably. Danny just watched as his friend laughed at him, finally Tucker got over his giggles.

"Sure Danny, good one!" said Tucker laughing a bit more. Danny sighed and walked closer to Tucker. Willing his hand to go through Tucker he reached out his hand towards Tucker and his hand went straight threw his face. "Wo!" Tucked managed to say as Danny pulled his hand back. Sam was gapping at Danny.

"You weren't lying." said Sam after a few moments of silence. Danny shook his head and looked down at his hand which had gone back to normal.

"Nope." he said, then after answering all of his friends burning questions, including some very stupid ones thanks to Tucker, they all started back towards Danny's house.

"So, can you show us what you look like as a ghost?" asked Tucker after a few moments.

"I don't know, I haven't tried to go back as a ghost yet, it's kind of freaky." said Danny shaking at the memory of his reflection in the mirror.

"Come on do it!" said Tucker happily urging Danny on. Sam was sort of up-front thinking to herself. Danny looked at her then back at Tucker. They all stopped walking even Sam who hadn't been saying much.

"I don't know if I can." said Danny looking at them nervously, but he willed himself to. Two rings of blue came from his waist, one going up and the other down like the night before. Tucker gapped at Danny and even Sam join in at staring. Danny's hair turned snow white and glowing green eyes came in place of his blue ones. "Guess I can." Danny said looking at the gapping faces of his friends.

"Wow! That's so cool! Right Sam?" asked Tucker getting over his shock. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" asked Sam looking at him thoughtfully. Danny shrugged.

"I just concentrated really hard, but it feels kind of weird, almost as if I'm not touching the ground anymore." said Danny said. "And the world's sort of going up and down a little." Sam shook her head.

"No Danny, you're the one that's moving." said Sam pointing at his feet. Danny looked down and gasped, his feet weren't touching the ground anymore, instead they were floating a couple of inches above the cement. "And your not touching the ground, that's why you can't feel it." laughed Sam.

"Well, that's new." said Danny, he willed himself to touch back on the ground. After jumping down. Danny changed back to normal. He looked down at his hands for a second then back up at his friends. Sam had gotten over her shock and Tucker was on a sugar high.

"That's so cool! I can't believe how lucky you are!" said Tucker bouncing along as they continued walking. Danny rolled his eyes, sure having powers was cool but freaky to! Sam could sense how nervous Danny was getting, he seemed really uncomfortable, so she interrupted Tucker just when he was about to ask another question.

"So, ah, are you guys ready to go back to school?" asked Sam. Danny gave her a grateful look. Sam smiled back at Danny. Tucker shrugged his shoulders at Sam's question.

"Not really, but I'm sure I'll find someone that will want to go out with me." said Tucker proudly. Sam shook her head and laughed to herself, that hadn't happened last year or any other year and it wasn't going to start now.

"Not at all." said Danny after a few seconds of thought. Sam and Tucker looked at him questionably. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Well, school's not the best thing in the world, but why not at all?" asked Sam. Tucker had started to hum a little tune to himself when Danny didn't answer right away. He was still thinking about his powers and whether or not he would be able to control them.

"What if I can't control my powers? At the park it took a lot of concentration just to make my hand go back to normal after it phased through Tuck." explained Danny. Tucker stopped humming at the mention of his name. Danny's arm suddenly vanished and became visible again causing Sam to jump, after a few minutes of clutching her heart Sam nodded and silence fell over them as they neared Danny's house.

"I'm sure you'll find ways to control it Danny." said Sam finally. Danny smiled at her and she smiled back. Tucker nodded but had a mischievous look on his face.

"Sure, and if you don't, we can always open up a one man circus!" said Tucker. Sam and Danny glared at him like they wanted to kill him. Tucker gulped when Danny's eyes went green for a few seconds before he finally stopped being all to angry, then they flicked back to blue.

"Yeah, and you'd be the one man." said Danny smartly. Sam started laughing hard and clutched her stomach trying to get enough air to breath.

"Ha ha, real funny." said Tucker sarcastically. Danny was laughing at his own joke and finally they stopped even though Sam chuckled a few times while Danny unlocked the door to his two story house that also had a huge satellite at the very top.

"So do you guys want to see the portal?" asked Danny looking back at Tucker then Sam. They both nodded and Danny opened the door to his house letting Sam and Tucker in before closing it behind himself.

"Hey Danny!" boomed Jack seeing his son at the door with Sam and Tucker right in front of him. "Did you see? The Fenton portal is up!" Danny nodded slightly.

"I was going to show Sam and Tucker." said Danny nervously pointing at his friends who waved at his dad equally as nervous. Jack always seemed to freak out Sam and Tucker, and Danny had to admit, his dad scared even Danny a little.

"Sure! More the merrier! I'll be working on my newest invention, the Fenton Thermos, and then Maddie will check it of course." said Jack holding up a half of what looked like a thermos only made of machinery parts and weird gadgets.

"Okay dad." said Danny grabbing his friends hands and hurriedly pulling them to the basement door and down the stairs.

.

Review please! hands out vegan and non-vegan cookies


	3. Your past and freaked out friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

.

"Wow." was all Sam could say at the sight of the Fenton portal. Tucker's mouth was open as all three of the friends stared at the swirling ring in Danny's basement wall.

"Yep." said Danny nodding wearily. He shivered a little mentally at the thought of himself being inside that thing when it turned on and waking up half ghost. He still wasn't sure if it was even possible to be half ghost, it could just be some kind of realistic dream.

"So did you go through it?" asked Tucker walking over to the portal to get a closer look at the swirling green vertex. He stared down at the mini control center at the right hand side and hit a button that wasn't labeled.

"No, and don't touch anything!" shouted Danny. Two steel doors came from the sides of the portal and locked themselves together blocking their view at the green light. Danny looked at Tucker like he had just exploded something.

"What? All I did was press one button!" said Tucker defensively. His gaze went from Sam to Danny, and back to Danny. Both were staring at him like he could have just blown up the earth and was a complete idiot.

"Yeah, well, you didn't know what it was going to do, it could have blown up like some of my parents inventions in the past." said Danny shuddering at the thought. Tucker laughed, then realizing Danny was right, stepped back from the portal and ran back over to cower behind Sam. Tucker was shaking a bit and looking at the machine like it was a bomb.

"Tucker, it would have blown up already!" yelled Sam at the shaking boy while Danny examined the doors that had came out. A wisp of blue mist suddenly floated out of his mouth since it had practically forced it way out.

"Well, that's new." said Danny out loud. Sam and Tucker had started arguing over which was better; meat or vegetables (vegetables win hands down!) Even though Danny had no idea how they had gotten that from Tucker hiding in only a minute.

"What's that Danny?" asked Sam curiously. She turned away from Tucker who shouted 'meat' one last time before looking at Danny. Danny shivered a little as the temperature started to fall.

"Mist just came out of my mouth." said Danny sort of freaked out. The room was getting colder by the second. Sam and Tucker started to shiver along with Danny.

"Maybe it was just because of the cold." suggested Sam even though she and the rest of them had no idea why it was getting cold. Tucker's teeth started to clang against each other.

"Turn up the heater man!" said Tucker between his chattering teeth. Sam folded her arms across her chest. They could all see their breath. The doors that had closed over the ghost portal started to open. Sam, Danny, and Tucker exchanged glances then looked back at it to watch as a something stepped, no floated out. Danny backed up slowly since he was so close to the door. "What's that!" yelled Tucker. Sam hissed at him to keep quiet since Danny's parents were just upstairs. The creature, which was a ghost, was shaped like a green blob.

"I don't know!" shouted Danny. The ghost started to advance on Danny it's chunky arms outstretched. Sam thought of what it could be even if she had never believed there were such things before.

"Danny! I think it might be a ghost!" shouted Sam to Danny who was being cornered against a table that had all of his parents gadgets on it. Danny shoot a confused look at Sam before turning back to face the ghost. "Battle it or something Danny!"

"What?!" shouted Danny confused. He dodged what looked like a beam that came from the ghost. "Okay then, I'm goin ghost?!" In two blue beams of light, Danny stood in front of the ghost in his ghost mood. The ghost looked shocked to see Danny turn into a ghost and uttered a weird noise that sounded like a gasp.

"Cool ketch phrase!" said Tucker. Sam elbowed him in the ribs before turning back to watch Danny and the blob of a ghost battle. The ghost started to get over it's surprise ad lunged at Danny.

"Danny!" shouted Sam. Danny tried to dodge the ghost but was knocked hard into a wall screaming as he went.

"Wow, for a ghost that only has blobs for hands, he sure can pack a punch." said Danny. He got up shaking slightly. He lunged at the ghost not knowing really how to fight it. It dodged his feeble blow and phased through a table which Danny tripped over.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" asked Sam to Danny when he got up. The ghost blob threw a punch at Danny who managed to dodge it just in time. Danny shoot a look over at Sam and Tucker and had a look on his face that was sort of surprised.

"No! I don't know what I'm doing!" shouted Danny. The ghost smiled a evil grin and phased through the basement wall. Danny looked around confused. "He just went away?" Tucker and Sam both shrugged their shoulders. The ghost came from a different wall and caught Danny by surprise right in the ribs.

"That's got to hurt." announced Tucker flinching. Danny got his wind back and threw a punch at the ghost which made contact. The ghost retreated into the ghost zone, the doors closing with a click behind it.

"Wow, so there are such things as ghosts." said Sam in awe. She walked over to Danny. Danny gave her a dumbfounded look. "I wasn't sure if maybe what happened to you didn't have to deal with ghosts." she explained hastily.

"Oh." said Danny turning back to normal. He stared after where the ghost had fled. Tucker was silent for once and looked like he was thinking something over, which was strange for Tucker but after all Danny being a half ghost boy was pretty crazy.

"Hey! You should have a alternate name!" exclaimed Tucker. Danny moaned.

"Why? It's not like ghosts are going to come out of the portal almost everyday and try to take over the world." pointed out Danny not knowing how wrong he was. He laughed out loud at the thought. "And I'll have to beat them up as Danny Phantom or something." Tucker's smile faded then was replaced with a even bigger one.

"That's it! Danny Phantom's perfect." said Tucker. Sam nodded a little but was also trying to pretend she wasn't involved in any of the lunatic ideas Tucker was coming up with.

"Come on, I'm sure that there won't be anymore ghosts." said Danny stretching out the won't in the sentence. A wisp of blue mist came out of his mouth after only a few seconds after he finished his sentence. The doors to the portal opened up. "Not again!" groaned Danny. Tucker laughed.

"Sure there won't be." said Tucker. Sam but her head in her hands mumbling about her friends being idiots to herself.

End flashback:

.

"Oh." was all Jazz could say. Danny could tell she was surprised about some of the things he had said happened, but he couldn't blame her it was strange enough on his part. "So why didn't you tell me?" Jazz gave Danny a hurtful look.

"I was after about a month, but mom and dad built the ghost detector and when I was about to confess you jumped in and saved me." said Danny looking away from Jazz's look. He couldn't stand to see her eyes looking painful.

"That was when they backed you up against the refrigerator and I jumped in and walked you to school?" asked Jazz after a few minuted of thinking back through all her memories. He gave her a thumbs up. "Just making sure." Danny and Jazz both heard the front door open. They exchanged glances to make sure neither one would say anything more on the subject till later.

"We didn't ketch a single ghost!" said Jack soulfully. He and Maddie walked into the kitchen both looking gloom. Maddie had the ghost zapper in one hand and Jack was wearing the ghost grabbing gloves. Danny eyed the box and was relieved to see it was turned off.

"I'm sure you'll find one someday." said Danny trying to sound encouraging. Jack didn't seem to be cheering up though and Maddie looked even more depressed.

"Yes, sure, whatever." mumbled Jack sadly walking away with Maddie trailing off behind him. Jazz and Danny looked at each other for a few minutes with out a word. Danny was giving Jazz a look that said 'I'm going to go tell them now I'm you-know-what.' while Jazz shook her head and wore a look that screamed 'oh no you won't.'

"I have to." Danny finally said shattering the silence that had been mounting in the kitchen. He started to rise but Jazz pulled him by his shirt back onto his seat.

"No, you can't tell them about..." she trailed off as their dad reentered the kitchen still looking like a storm cloud should be over his head raining on top of him.

"Tell us what?" asked Jack. Jazz seemed to get nervous which was weird since Jazz was usually the calm one. Danny was tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"That I..." started Danny before Jazz cut in.

"He saw a ghost at school Friday!" shouted Jazz over what Danny was saying. Jack's eyes lit up.

"Really!?" asked Jack like a little girl who was just told that Santa Claus was real after all. He looked at Jazz, then at Danny, and back again.

"Yeah...sure, lets go with that." said Danny hurriedly. Jack whooped in the air and did a tiny little jig of a dance.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" asked Jack but didn't stick around to find the answer. He ran out of the kitchen calling for Maddie. Jazz and Danny whipped sweat off of their foreheads.

.

Danny and Jazz were watching tv a few minutes after their parents had run off for the school in search for possible ghosts. Danny started to lose interest in what was on and drifted into thoughts and memories. He smiled to himself as he looked over at Jazz. She was handling all of this so well.

Sam and Tucker had the first time he told them but had pushed it off as a wild and crazy dream until the first day of school when they had found out again and practically screamed bloody murder. He could remember that day so clearly.

.

Flashback:

Danny woke up and got dressed for a new day at school, his first day of high school which was strangely on a Wednesday. He groaned, Sam and Tucker had pushed everything off as a fruit loop dream of theirs they had shared and Danny had decided not to argue until later.

But he was worried that he might 'go ghost' at school in front of everybody, then he would never be able to explain.

He ran down the stairs and after a fast breakfast, ran out of the house before anyone could stop him or make him late. Especially his parents with their latest invention.

He finally got to school and met up with Sam and Tucker in front of Casper high. Sam waved cheerfully even if she was a goth and Tucker smiled.

"How are you guys?" he asked as they walked up to their new school. Sam shrugged and sort of gapped at the large walls. Tucker was lost in thought, again unusual but not as bad as Danny's secret.

"Okay I guess." Sam finally said. "I'm trying not to be nervous, after all it's just high school." she seemed to be over her nervousness when she said that and Danny wondered how that could help her but not him at all. "We'll probably be labeled as geeks again." Her voice rose slightly but Danny only heard in since he knew Sam so well.

"I thought that didn't bother you." said Danny mockingly. Sam gave him a befuddled look.

"I doesn't." she said flatly. Danny opened the front doors to the school and they all walked in taking in the look of the building for the first time.

"So where do we get our schedules?" asked Tucker. Danny jumped a little at his friends first words of the day since Danny had arrived at least.

"I don't know, Sam?" asked Danny turning to Sam hoping she would have the answer. Usually Sam was the smartest of their group when if came to common sense.

"We go to the cafeteria, it says so on the sign." said Sam pointing to a sign on a wall not covered by lockers. Several people were reading the sign to get directions.

"Oh, well that makes sense." said Tucker looking only a little embarrassed but both he and Danny were used to Sam seeing things in plain sight and them not, it was another part of the whole common sense thing they didn't have. They walked over to the sign and memorized the directions then started on their way but it soon became apparent that they were lost. "We're lost aren't we?"

"Not really, we just don't know where we are." said Danny looking around at the many doors. Sighing tiredly he leaned against a row of lockers using his hand for support. He instantly regretted his decision though when his hand phased though and he fell onto the floor. Sam and Tucker both gapped at him.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" screamed Tucker running off in some random direction. Sam stood in place for a little while before she just fainted. Danny caught her before she fell, luckily his arm didn't phase through her.

"Hey Fenton!" came the familiar voice of Dash the jock who had tortured Danny in middle school. "Holding you girl friend are you?" he said mockingly. He laughed at his own joke walked past Danny giving him a death gesture and went inside a room.

"She's not my girl friend!" shouted Danny before turning back to Sam. He lowered her to the floor gently. "Sam! Wake up!" Sam's purple eyes opened and she sat up a little dazed.

"Woo, what a crazy dream." moaned Sam. Danny just slapped his forehead and shook his head back and forth.

"Not again with that 'it was only a dream'!" yelled Danny more to himself but not angry just aspirated. Sam cocked her head and looked at him weirdly then noticing Tucker wasn't there, changed the subject.

"Where's Tucker?" asked Sam. She got up and brushed herself off. Danny laughed a little.

"He took of yelling like a mad man." said Danny. Sam's face hit realization and she gasped somewhat then blushed.

"Sorry about fainting like that." she mumbled looking downward at her fake leather boots.

"It's not your fault. I'd probably be trying to forget about this whole thing to if I weren't the one with the freak powers." Danny said blushing too. His arm disappeared for a second before becoming visible again.

"You got a point. Now, shouldn't we look for Mr. Freak out?" asked Sam referring to Tucker.

"Yeah, before he runs into a wall or gets lost, the cafeteria's right there too." said Danny gesturing with his finger to the door Dash had gone into. "So we're certainly going to be late."

"When aren't we?" asked Sam smartly. Danny had to agree with that. Neither Sam, Tucker, or himself had any luck being any where on time, that was just their luck. Danny and Sam started searching for Tucker and finally found him cowering under a water fountain.

"Tucker, your taking this to the extreme." said Danny plainly. Tucker was rocking back and forth and only shook his head at what Danny said.

"Come on Tucker, we're going to be late. Not to mention your acting like a baby." said Sam raising one of her eyebrows at Tuck who was currently sucking his thumb. Tucker stopped sucking his thumb and stopped rocking back and forth.

"Hey! No calls me a baby!" shouted Tucker standing up. He forgot about the fountain right above him and rammed his head on the bottom. He rocked back and forth before falling onto the floor where he continued to suck his thumb.

.

When Tucker finally woke up again they all headed back to the cafeteria. Danny and Sam were still cracking up at Tucker.

"Hey, look, maybe I took that to the extreme..." started Tucker. Danny and Sam in unison nodded their heads but Tucker continued to talk ignoring the two. "But after I convinced myself I was wrong, that just messed with my head severely." finished Tuck.

"You weren't already messed up in your head severely?" asked Danny sarcastically. Tucker stopped in his tracks while Sam and Danny continued to walk.

"Oh yeah! Well, you a do do head!" fumbled Tucker. He could never think of anything smart enough to combat either Sam nor Danny but he tried anyways.

"What ever you say Tuck." said Danny from over his shoulder.

End Flashback:

Jazz turned around to see Danny deep in thought over something on the couch. He seemed to snap out of his trance after a few minutes and grinned at Jazz.

"Did I miss something?" he asked since all he saw when he came out of memory lane was Jazz staring intently at him.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering what you were thinking about." said Jazz turning back to the television which was had a therapist on at the moment talking about teenage problems and how their parents ate usually the cause.

"Just the first day of school." said Danny. Jazz turned back to look at him and smiled.

"Danny, I was wondering. What ghosts have you fought so far?" asked Jazz. Danny tried to recount on all of them before answering.

"The box ghost, who is obsessed with box's hence the name..." started Danny. Jazz raised one of her eyebrows at the dorky ghosts name. "Desiree, who grants wishes but makes everything evil; skulker; he's a collector; Plasmius, who ah..." Danny stopped. He didn't want to tell Jazz about Vlad.

"Who what Danny?" asked Jazz concerned. Danny gulped a little.

"Want's me as his evil assistant." he finally said leaving out a whole lot of details that could have told Jazz more about the ghost. "Three weird vulture ghosts, Technus, nameless ghosts, Ember, and the lunch lady." Jazz snorted at the names.

"Oh, so original." Jazz said chuckling. Jazz gasped. "I was worshiping a ghost!?" she asked realizing that Danny had said Ember in his list.

"Yeah, I guess I should tell you what happened with that..." said Danny. After telling her his adventures, which took a long time, Jazz stared at the tv for a while until the front door opened.

.

Sam Wallace: thank you! Yep, well I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, by the way you reviewed twice but the more the better!

Silent:tears:fall- I'm writing as fast as I can plugs away at computer pants Can't breath....puff puff

YamiHaruko- Aw! Thank you! I've tried to give Danny and Jazz a sort of sweet bother-sister relationship, but it's hard sometimes too. Thank you for the writing complements. I'm trying to make sure there's variety in the words I use instead of just said or just asked....

Please R&R!


	4. Flying Fenton Thermos

Soccergurl1990- I love humor!!! Glad you like my jokes!

Lightning Streak-What are feelings? Lol, just kidding. Sure, I'll try. ;-)

Blackfire14- Danny shows portal to Sam and Tuck. Ghost comes out, Danny fights ghost almost getting beat to a pulp before hand. Tells Tuck that will never happen again, it does. Tuck names Danny (Danny Phantom) Back to future: Parents come home looking sad, Jazz says she saw a ghost at school, parents run off again, parents come back with new invention in hand but they did see a ghost and are happy. New invention is Fenton Thermos XL, doesn't even spark, Jack tosses over shoulder hitting Danny in head, Danny collapses and being stupid and half unconscious mumbles "I'm goin ghost. Tucker hand me the thermos." Parents being dense only give it slight thought. Wow, long! Hope you can read it soon though, cause I personally like that chapter a lot. A love when his eyes go green! YAY FLASHBACKS!

.

The front door opened startling Danny who had started to go back into memory lane again, this time over what happened with Ember.

"We're home!" boomed Jack Fenton stepping inside. He closed the door behind him and Maddie with one huge hand while holding the Ghost Zapper in the other.

"How did it go dad?" asked Jazz nervously. Danny was perspiring somewhat and uneasily looking at his parents and the zapper.

"We didn't manage to ketch one but we did see the ghost me and Jack saw while a was visiting my sister. He kept shouting the same thing over and over." said Maddie. She sounded proud that they had actually found a ghost. Danny whispered under his breath 'box ghost' so only Jazz could hear him.

"How are you going to ketch one? The Fenton thermos has gone missing again." asked Danny. He wanted to bring that up every once in a while so they didn't ever get suspicious, even if they never did anyways.

"Glad you asked!" bellowed Jack happily. He reached into a bag that Maddie was caring and pulled out something that looked just like the Fenton Thermos only black instead of grey. "The Fenton thermos XL!" Danny and Jazz gapped at the thermos before Danny finally said somthing.

"Oh, when did you make that one?" he asked. He hadn't seen his parents working on the new thermos at all.

"I've been working on this baby since the first one went missing." explained Jack proudly. "You turn the main power on here." he opened the thermos and pressed a button but unlike the first one where a single spark came out, nothing happened.

"Shouldn't it be lighting up or something?" asked Jazz at Jack and Maddie's confused looks at the device. Their dad frowned and shook the cylinder up and down, nothing happened once again.

"Yes, but I guess it still needs work." said Maddie sadly. Jack looked just as sad but furious at the same time Their parents walked off for the lab, Jack tossing the thermos over his head angrily. With a clunk is hit Danny's head and he saw stars instantly.

"Danny! Are you okay?!" shouted Jazz. Danny's eyes clouded over next and he swayed from side to side dangerously.

"I'm goin ghost, Tucker hand me the thermos." mumbled Danny before collapsing onto the floor unconscious.

.

"I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon." commented Jazz. Jack had lifted Danny up easily after his collapse and taken him upstairs.

"What did he say before he collapsed?" asked Maddie after they pulled a blanket over Danny. The family was hovering over Danny's bed looking for any signs of movement and Jazz any signs Danny might go ghost. If he did she would pull her parents out of the room before they could see anything.

"He, ah, I didn't hear him say anything." stumbled Jazz. Jack and Maddie seemed to brush off Jazz's nervousness. Jack was semi in deep thought, he had heard what his son had said but thought it could be mindless jumble.

"I'll get him a cold pack for that bump." said Maddie. She stood up and gingerly stepped over a book lying on Danny's floor. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"I'll go get him something for the headache he's going to have." said Jack, his voice sounded grave and Jazz, who had been blaming Jack for what happened, stopped being angry and watched Jack walk to the door. She had never really seen him so depressed before except when the Fenton portal hadn't worked the first time. Danny stirred a bit and Jazz turned back to look at him. Jack hadn't seen Danny move and left.

"No get back!" Danny shouted startling Jazz. "I can handle this." Danny's words became muffled since he had turned to lay on his belly. Jazz sighed with relief and put a hand to her heart which was racing.

"Got the cold pack!" came Maddie's cheerful voice. Danny said no more and Jazz smiled innocently, even though she hadn't done anything wrong she was feeling nervous knowing that their parents could find out about Danny's secret if he slipped in his sleep and went invisible or something. Maddie walked over to Danny's bed and set the ice pack on his forehead. She stroked Danny's face slightly and went out of the room to help Jack get the medicine.

"I don't know how I managed to tip over the medicine cabinet, but I blame ghosts!" came Jack's voice from in the bathroom. Jazz heard her mom sigh.

"I don't think ghosts would do that Jack, but it's okay." Maddie said. Jazz smiled at her dad's stupidity, but then again he could always be right. There were ghosts and who knew if one was in their house, ever since Jazz found out about Danny secret she didn't think anything would surprise her anymore.

.

Danny finally woke up an hour later to a pounding headache and Jazz staring at him eagerly. "What happened?" he managed to croak and put a hand to his forehead which now had a warm cool pack on it. He took it off and sat up slowly.

"You got knocked out by a flying Fenton Thermos." said Jazz laughing despite herself. Danny was still confused, he didn't remember half of the whole day meaning he had no idea he had told Jazz.

"Oh." said Danny. He didn't ask any questions because his head was hurting so much. Jazz sat down next to him on his bed and looked at him.

"Any amnesia at all?" asked Jazz. She knew from her psychology books that sometimes that could happen and could seriously mess with someone's head. (I made that up, hope it makes sense) Danny sat thinking for a second.

"Yeah, I don't even remember half the day, and when did mom and dad find the thermos?" Danny's voice became panicky when he realized they could have found Tucker with it, although he was still confused over how that could happen.

"Half the day?" mumbled Jazz thinking to herself. "Oh, it's the Fenton Thermos XL, don't worry yours is still save." when Jazz said that Danny about fainted.

"What?! I don't have the thermos." said Danny his voice rising. He was sweating and his head was swimming.

"Oh, you told me about...well, I guess you forgot but don't worry Danny." said Jazz laying a calming hand on her little brother's shoulder. Remembrance came to Danny's eyes as the rest of that day came back to him.

"Oh, sorry Jazz." said Danny closing his eyes. He reopened them and laid back down on his pillow. "Ow." he groaned pushing his head further into the soft pillow. Jazz frowned.

"It's okay Danny, these things happen. Especially in the house." she mumble the last part but Danny could still hear what she said and chuckled a little.

"Maybe you should rest, I'm going to go make you something to eat." said Jazz touching his side lightly. She got up and with one more concerned look she left the room.

"Okay, thanks Jazz." mumbled Danny after her before falling asleep again.

.

Keep up the reviews!!! hands out tickets with November 15th written on them New episode on this date! BE THERE OR ELSE! eyes go green tehe?


	5. Invisible arm

Soccergurl1990-I did update pretty soon! Yay sooness!

Phantomhawk422-Thank you! I love flashbacks, I wish they would make a movie about how he gets his powers....

Cheerin4danny-not pointless, you'll see, just read! Thank you 2!And review! PLEASE! puppy eyes

YamiHaruko-I thought the Fentom thermos XL was a cool name! Thank you! Jazz is so cool, and I wish Danny would get over himself (I'm not a Danny hater! I love Danny) and tell her his secret.

Flying star- Who doesn't like it when Jazz tells him? Laugh out loud.

Champ Bear- 

SawCyn-wrote Sin-bows thank you very much

Angeliz-that's weird cause I don't have a sibling....tehe.

Danny was still asleep and it was already almost 9 o'clock. Jazz has decided not to disturb him even to eat and had left his sandwich she made him in the refrigerator. Jazz stood next to Danny's bed looking at him curiously and pondering over whether or not their parents had heard what Danny had said before he collapsed. Jack had been silent through out dinner and actually thinking about something, and actually thinking!

Danny stirred slightly in bed. Jack appeared in the doorway. Jazz stood up from where she had been sitting on the floor.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, can you watch him dad?" asked Jazz. Jack nodded and Jazz went out of the room and down the stairs. Jack walked into the room staring at Danny with a guilty look on his face. Danny suddenly shot up in bed scaring Jack to death. He screamed while Danny looked confused and disoriented.

"Ah, dad?" mumbled Danny rubbing his eyes tiredly. Jack scooted over to his son's bed.

"You scared the heck at of me! I thought you were overtaken by a ghost or something!" exclaimed Jack. _"He might be already."_ thought Jack. Danny smiled innocently.

"Nope, no ghosts here." said Danny his eyes flicking left and right nervously. "I wasn't talking in my sleep was I?" he asked nervously.

"No, why?" questioned Jack. Danny looked nervous for a second then sighed with relieved then became nervous again.

"No reason." he said averting his eyes. Being stupid Jack didn't even notice the change in Danny's attitude. After a second of silence Jack finally spoke up.

"I came up here to ask you something." said Jack shifting his voice to serious. Danny gulped and uneasily asked;

"What did you want to ask me?" Jack paused for a second in though which made Danny even more nervous, if possible, because his dad usually didn't put to much thought in things.

"When you got hit by the thermos, which I'm sorry for," started Jack. Danny only nodded his head to show that it was okay. "You mumbled something. You said going ghost. Was that only incoherent rambling or where you being possessed by a ghost?" Jack gave Danny a look that said 'I'm watching you.'

"No, ah, I was just blindly mumbling stuff that doesn't make sense at all." said Danny stumbling over his words. Jack dropped his gaze but wasn't buying anything that Danny had just said.

"Oh, and I was wondering why the Fenton ghost finder was on the table." said Jack snapping his fingers when he remembered the other thing he had wanted to ask Danny. He reached into one of his pockets in his yellow lab suit and pulled out the machine switching it on as he did.

"For no reason at all." said Danny quickly. He swung his legs over so he could sit at the side of his bed. He stood up a swaying slightly. The ghost finder was blinking and Jack saw it was pointing at Danny and moved when he did. Jack was utterly baffled, Danny wasn't the ghost. The ghost was Jazz!

"This thing most be broken." said Jack shaking it up and down angrily. Danny just grinned slightly. Not paying attention Jack started to mess around in the gears. "I don't see anything out of place." he mumbled putting the cover back on. Jack looked up just as Danny lost control of his powers for one second. His arm went intangible causing Jack to jump with a start.

"Ah...it's not what it looks like?" said Danny more like a question. Jack was gapping since Danny's arm had just reappeared.

"A ghost has overtaken Danny!" cried Jack "Don't worry son, I'll save you!" he bounded out of the room and down the stairs screaming for Maddie to get the Fenton Foamer and Ghost Peeler. Danny, sweating severely, walked outside of his room looking for Jazz so she could maybe get him out of this mess.

"Oh, that was smart Danny." said Jazz scaring Danny since he hadn't seen her. Jazz was leaned up against the wall in front of his bedroom. She looked slightly pitying and mostly over come with worry.

"It's not my fault!" shouted Danny panicking since he could hear their parents powering up all their ghosts inventions, like ghost peelers and other ones that Danny knew would hurt just as much. "I have to tell them the truth before they suck my ghost half out!" he trembled at the thought of his parents knowing his secret.

"That can actually happen?" asked Jazz panic forming in her eyes too. Danny had never seen her so concerned for him before he felt happy to have such a good sister to back him up especially right now.

"It happened once. The ghost dream catcher really works. It removed me from, well me!" Jazz tried to picture this and found it very frightening. They could now both hear their parents heading up the short flight of stairs. Danny hid behind Jazz partially as Jack and Maddie appeared. Maddie was holding the Fenton ghost shredder while Jack had the Fenton Foamer, which shots out ectoplasmic goo, ready to fire.

"Step aside Jazz, we have to get that ghost out of Danny!" said Maddie. Jack was trying to catch his breath from running down the stairs, grabbing all the gadgets, and running back up the stairs.

"There's no ghost inside Danny, it's more like a part of him!" cried Jazz shielding Danny with her arms even though she had already been blocking him pretty well. Jack scratched his head not comprehending what Jazz had said.

"Eat ectoplasmic goo!" he cried powering up the gun. It made a humming noise as it prepared to fire.

"Can't you let me explain?" asked Danny tensely. Jack and Maddie exchanged glances and Jack lowered the foamer only a little but it stopped making any noises. "I'm half ghost but I'm still Danny!" Jack looked way beyond confused and it was Maddie's turn to speak up.

"But that's not possible, is it?" she asked trying to think through a whole list of scientific formulas that had popped into her mind.

"It is if you go to turn on the Fenton portal from the button inside while it's still plugged in." said Danny half mumbling but half saying it to his parents. Jazz giggled a little which made her feel weird since she never really giggled, or just hadn't for way to long.

"You mean....?" asked Maddie trailing off. She slapped her forehead. "I knew we where missing something!" Jack groaned as realization sunk in. "So then your half ghost because of our mistake?" asked his mom looking upset at herself.

"Yeah, well it's not that bad. I sort of like being unique sometimes." said Danny being sincere. It made him fell special, and if their were never ghosts to fight then everything would be perfect. Jack lowered the Fenton foamer all the way.

"Your sure your not being possessed?" he asked sternly. Danny nodded his head up and down. Jack looked at the gun sheepishly and hid it behind his back.

"We don't we go into the living room and ah, sort this out." suggested Maddie. Her head was spinning with thought and emotions and she just couldn't take standing up any longer. They all went down the stairs and over to the living room.

"Danny, you don't have to do this you know." whispered Jazz to Danny. He looked at her puzzled.

"Its to late now." said Danny. Jazz reluctantly agreed. Danny and Jazz sat down on the couch while Maddie sat in a chair. Jack sat down besides her but ended up pushing her off because of his bulk.

"Sorry Maddie." he mumbled. Jack got up and sat down on another chair while Maddie stood up, brushed herself off, and sat back down.

"Okay Danny, start from the beginning, I'm still at a loss for the scientific reasoning in this." said Maddie calmly. So Danny told them the whole story as her had told Jazz, this time including his ghost battles with out any mention of Vlad for the time being. It felt good to tell them everything even if he felt like he was sweating bullets.

"That's about it." finished Danny. Maddie seemed a bit more calm but Jack was fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Sorry, have to visit the little ghost hunters room." said Jack. He got up and left wobbling slightly as he turned the corner to go to the bathroom downstairs where Danny had hid when he first got his ghost powers. After watching him go Maddie turned back to look at Danny and Jazz.

"So, Jazz dear, how long have you known Danny's secret? How long ago was this incident with Spectra?" asked Maddie. Jazz did a quick count in her head.

"About a month or two ago, but I didn't even tell Danny I knew." replied Jazz. Danny was in thought over something.

"So Danny, why have you been lying to us for so long?" asked Maddie. She had a hurt look on her face.

"I would have told you but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you I wasn't being possessed by a ghost." admitted Danny hanging his head. He felt so guilty just looking at his mom's expression, he couldn't stand looking her in the eye and seeing that hurt in her eyes.

"It's okay dear, I understand." said Maddie calmly. The tune in her voice made Danny look up. She didn't have the hurt look on her face anymore, she sort of looked like she was kicking herself for something but wasn't hurt or upset at Danny. "I was also wondering if you could answer one more question, do all of our gadgets work or just some?" Danny had really already answered that question through telling his adventures but decided it couldn't hurt.

"Pretty much so. The Fenton Thermos of course works, the Fenton Fisher, the Fenton Ghost Grabbers, the Dream Catcher in the basement," Maddie made a happy noise.

"I knew that would work! Buh yah!" she said pumping her fists into the air. She stopped and looked at the weirded out looks that were on Jazz's and Danny's faces and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, it was just great news." Danny nodded and continued on his list.

"The Fenton Ghost Talk Translator.." Maddie held up a hand to signal Danny to stop.

"I'll be right back I just want to go get that, if you don't mind." said Maddie standing up. Danny just nodded his head up and down with a confused look on his face. Jazz raised a eyebrow as Maddie ran to the basement and went down the stairs in a hurry. Jack finally came back and sat back down in the chair.

"So what did I miss?" he asked happily. Jazz was still pondering over why their mom had gotten so pumped up about that and had flew down the stairs so Danny spoke up one again.

"Mom went to go get the Fenton Ghost Talk Translator thing." he said just as Maddie appeared back in the living room clutching the device in her hands tightly.

"Danny, if you wouldn't mind would you say something into this again?" asked Maddie holding it out towards him. Danny looked slightly confused but just shrugged his shoulders.

"Um...boo?" said Danny into the machine like he had done before when they had first made him say something into the box. A machine voice kicked in.

"I am a ghost, fear me." said the box in a girl voice. Maddie kind of gasped happily.

"It worked! I just had to see something work and I did! Woe!" said Maddie happily. Jack got up and tapped Maddie on the shoulder.

"Can I see that for a moment Maddie?" he asked Maddie handed it to him and he examined it for a second before saying;

"Boo." nothing happened. "Wow! It really does work on only ghosts, I never even bothered to see if it would do anything if I talked into it!" Maddie slapped her forehead.

"Jack, you didn't even check to see if it was defective?" asked Maddie her voice slightly rising but not by much.

"Well, I was excited it was finished and at least it works." countered Jack holding the machine tightly. Danny just rolled his eyes at his dads stupidity when he couldn't see.

"Danny, do you want to stop cause you don't have to keep talking about this all night. At your young age it could be very unhealthy to stay up to late and it's already almost 10 o'clock." said Jazz finally saying something after her long period of silence.

"No Jazz it's fine. Oh wait! I have English homework! Lancer's going to kill me." groaned Danny remembering about the essay question he was supposed to answer on the book "To Kill a Mockingbird." that they had started to read in class.

"I did it for you, I'll bill you later." said Jazz winking. Danny sighed with relief.

"Thanks Jazz, I don't know what I'd do without you or Sam or Tucker." said Danny whipping the sweat that had collected on his forehead from his panic. Jazz smiled. Jack and Maddie finished their argument and sat back down. Jack set the Fenton Ghost Translator on the coffee table and shifted slightly in his chair. A cracking sound was heard from under him and the tv flicked on. Jack stood up with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Whoops, time for another remote." said Jack sheepishly picking up the smashed remains of the remote and setting it on the coffee table next to the Translator. Danny looked over at the tv and laughed at what was on. Jazz followed his gaze. It was the scifi channel showing the movie the Sixth Sense.

"Come on, ghosts don't look like regular people." said Danny rolling his eyes at the screen. Maddie piped up.

"What do you look like in, well ghost mode?" asked Maddie nervously. Danny groaned. This was it, he was going to have to show them and that would make everything final, there would be no going back if they had seen him in ghost form, so he stood up and prepared to go ghost.

R&R please!


	6. reaction

Last chapter! Oh my!

Jazz gave him a thumbs up sign and Danny released some of his tension in a little sigh. His parents where staring at him eagerly awaiting what would happen next. Danny didn't feel like using his battle cry because he was way to nervous but he went ghost in his usual two beams of blue light each coming from his waist, one up the other down.

"Wow..." was all Maddie said. Jazz's eyes where flicking from Danny to their parents and back over and over almost like she expected them to leap at him and shoot at him with the ghost peeler. Maddie's face had somewhat paled.

"Um, yeah." was all Danny could say. He quickly went back to normal before his mom or dad could start poking him or something.

"Do you ever need, um, help with ghost hunting?" asked Jack like he was hinting that he would be more than pleased to help. Danny sat back down on the couch next to Jazz.

"_Well, I guess they could help. I mean I can't do everything just with Sam and Tucker. Plus their parents are starting to notice how late they come back. Wait, why am I thinking about that, I already know that." _thought Danny. Jack noticed his long pause and lowered his gaze.

"If you don't need help just say so." said Jack his voice sounding hurt. Danny was snapped back to reality and shook his head.

"No, I could definitely use the help." said Danny quickly. Jack's head went up quickly and his eyes where full of excitement while Maddie looked pleased that her son actually wanted their help instead of doing everything on his own like usual.

"That's great!" boomed Jack. The tv was still on and Jazz got up from her spot and turned it off. It was getting to the real sad part at the end and she had cried when she had first seen it and didn't want to now.

"Danny, Jazz, you guys should really get to bed." said Maddie looking at the digital clock on the tv. "It's getting late and me and your father have to work this all out." Danny and Jazz exchanged glances, Jazz still standing up, then they both nodded and walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Once they where near Danny's room Jazz spoke up.

"You should probably tell Sam and Tucker that you told me and our parents. It might be shocking if I run up during a ghost fight shouting your name or something." said Jazz smiling down at Danny. Danny smiled back and even laughed.

"That would be funny though, hey, maybe I won't tell them just to shock them!" said Danny his smile widening at the thought of their faces. Jazz was laughing now.

"That would be funny, but I don't think you should do that." said Jazz after a second of collecting herself. Her voice was stern now and her smile was smaller. Danny nodded still smiling.

"Okay, I'll tell them tomorrow. I bet Tucker will have my head for not telling him sooner, but it's to late at night." said Danny yawning.

"Yeah, you should go to bed right now." said Jazz much like a mother would. Danny didn't feel like arguing and he actually agreed with her.

"I will. Good night Jazz." said Danny stepping into his room. Jazz said good night and walked over to her room and flopped down on her bed without bothering to change into a night gown. Both of them could her their parents discussing Danny down stairs which made Danny shiver.

Down stairs Jack and Maddie where talking about what had just happened, Maddie was still pale and suddenly she fainted onto the couch.

"Well, better get some sleep." said Danny to himself. But he couldn't. The clock finally read 3:23 and he still couldn't sleep. Danny groaned and turned over in his bed mumbling how stupid time was and that he wanted to chuck the clock across the room. Finally he slept only to be awaken at 6:00 by his alarm. "Stupid clock." he said trying to shut it off, at first his hand went straight through and the next time he managed to shut it off.

"Danny! Get down here!" came his mom's voice from downstairs. Danny groaned realizing he was still in his clothes from yesterday.

"Hold on a minute!" he shouted back down. He quickly changed into new clothes and went down the stairs as fast as he could. His shower would have to wait until he got home from school. Jack and Maddie where standing waiting for him which made him extremely nervous. "Um..."

"Danny, me and Jack decided that we're going to help you study after school in-between ghost hunting." said Maddie. Danny raised a eyebrow slightly. Then he remembered the day before in one swift crash he gaped a little at them for a second then finally responded.

"Oh, okay. How are you going to do that?" asked Danny looking from his mom to his dad and back again.

"You'll come home from school straight away if possible, and we'll go after the ghosts for an hour or two while you study and then we'll alternate." said Maddie. Jack only nodded his head. Jazz came down the stairs dressed in clean clothes.

"Okay, thanks I guess." said Danny then he looked up at the clock in the living room which now read 6:23. "Oh man! I need to get ready!" shouted Danny then bounded back up the stairs and into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and hair. Jazz stared after him smiling slightly then went into the kitchen to eat something.

Danny walked into the halls of Casper High. He was already nervous over telling Sam and Tucker what had happened the night before and nearly jumped out of his pants when Tucker came up behind him and said 'Hi!'

"Oh, hi Tucker." he said wiping his forehead with one of his hands. Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"You okay dude? You nearly jumped out of your skin when I said hi to you." asked Tucker. Danny just shrugged his shoulders and looked around for Sam.

"Where's Sam at? I kind of need to tell you both something." said Danny. Tucker looked around but didn't see her either.

"Maybe she's late. Even though that's not like her...well maybe it is since we're always late to something." said Tucker. Just then Sam came running up to join them. She must have ran to school because she was panting and trying to ketch her breath.

"Sorry guys, my alarm clock didn't go off this morning I just woke up in time." breathed Sam. After a minute she stopped panting.

"Danny wanted to tell us something." announced Tucker. Danny gulped slightly. Sam looked at him smiling.

"What is it Danny?" she asked. Danny shifted nervously."

"Well yesterday me and Jazz were really bored." he sort of glared at both of them and they knew why, they hadn't been around, Sam had gone on a cruise and Tucker had just slept in. "Anyways it ended up where we played hide and seek...and" he trailed off. Sam raised an eyebrow and Tucker looked at Danny like he had lost his mind.

"And, this is important how?" asked Sam sarcastically. Just then Jazz came running over towards them waving to Danny. Danny looked up a little surprised to see her while both Sam and Tucker exchanged glances.

"Did you tell them yet?" asked Jazz when she stopped in front of them. If Sam and Tucker had been in a anime show there would have been question marks over their heads. Danny laughed to himself at this thought.

"No, I was just about to..." said Danny looking over his shoulder at his friends.

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you after school...or later." said Jazz. She walked away and started her way to her first period class

"Okay, can you skip the weird details this time and tell us what's up?" asked Tucker. Sam elbowed him. "Hey, what was that for?" moaned Tucker clutching his arm.

"Actually it's become a habit." said Sam giving Danny and side glance that said_ "I love doing that."_ Danny grinned.

"Well, your going to think I lost my mind but I told Jazz about...well, that thing." said Danny making gestures to get them to understand what he was talking about. Sam looked thunderstruck while Tucker looked outerly lost.

"What thing?" asked Tucker totally clueless.

"You told her, I can't believe you told her!" said Sam still amazed but also a little angry. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Tucker was scratching the side of his head.

"What thing!?" he asked again slightly louder but Sam and Danny only continued to ignore him.

"Because I was unconscious for about half of that day and then it was a bit late at night and something else happened too...." replied Danny while Tucker was glaring at the both of them evilly.

"What thing!?!" he asked again loudly into Danny's ear causing him to clutch his head from the pain.

"The thing with the..." Danny started then lowered his voice. "Ghosts." Tucker made a O with is mouth. Danny turned back to Sam.

"You said you were unconscious, what happened?" asked Sam worriedly. Comprehension finally hit into Tucker's brain.

"You told Jazz!" exclaimed Tucker and started to shake Danny back and forth. "Why did you tell her your secret?" Danny pushed his friend off lightly.

"Because Tucker, why don't I just tell the whole story at lunch...there's a lot more that your going to be shocked over." Danny said mumbling the last part. They walked off to class when the bell rang. Sam and Tucker confused over everything and Danny trying still to find the right words to tell the whole thing to them.

Well Danny finally had finished telling Sam and Tucker the whole story about how he had told Jazz but decided to but off telling them about his parents. Lunch was just about to end when his ghost sense went off.

"Tucker, do you have the thermos?" asked Danny. Tucker nodded and pulled out the cylinder ghost trap. He handed it to Danny and they all ran out of the cafeteria. Danny heard Jazz shout 'slow down' from behind him and stopped in his tracks to wait for her.

"Ghost?" she asked Danny and he nodded. He had absolutely no idea how Jazz could help but decided that the more people to help the better. He turned his head to see a ghost emerge in front of Sam and Tucker who had stopped running.

"Not you again!" said Tucker aspirated. There floated the Box Ghost. Sam crossed her arms and yawned.

"Yes! Tis I! The Box ghost! Beware!" shouted the ghost waving his fingers to emphasize that fact. Jazz stood kind of gaping a little at the ghost, then realizing it scared no one crossed her arms and tried to act like she hadn't been surprised at all. Danny went ghost, turned on the thermos and the Box ghost was easily sucked inside. Jazz looked shocked that it had been so easy.

"Well, that was easy." she said looking at the thermos strangely. Danny nodded and his friends just shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly the doors to Casper High swung open and Danny's parents came running inside with the Fenton Thermos XL in Jack's possession and the Ghost Peeler with Maddie.

"Danny! Where did the ghost go?" Said Jack running over to Danny. Sam and Tucker tried to hide Danny who just pushed them lightly aside. They looked stunned since Danny started to explain to his parents the ghost was gone still in ghost mode. They finally left after looking disappointed. Both Sam's and Tucker's mouths were wide open in shock.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I told them too." said Danny blushing a little. Jazz burst out laughing, Sam fainted, and Tucker ran off screaming 'He's gone crazy' over and over.

_**THE! END**_

Phantomhawk422-Thanks, I always picture that as how Jack and Maddie would find out. Well, now the story has ended crys but I hope this chapter was better then the last one. :-)

Angeliz-Sorry, it kind of took a while for me to update! But I hoped you enjoyed how I wrapped the story up.

cheerin4danny- I thought about making it where they both went somewhat nuts or crazy on Danny, but decided they probably would just faint or like Jack, run around in circles screaming...I think that's what I wrote....all well. :-)

Liz-Hope you enjoyed this one too!

Champ Bear..........-That would be bad if they killed him! Glad you liked how I did it.

Danny-what she said

Me-Yeah, we don't want a Danny onion (referring to Ghost Peeler)

SawCyn-wroteSin-I'm sure Danny will have to watch out still....I mean Jack's an idiot sometimes, he might forget...Hey! I got an idea for a sequel!

Danny-oh no! Please don't!

Me-Fine....

iceprincess89283-I hoped you liked the way they reacted....I admit I kind of rushed.

BellaVolo-Thanks!

Soccergurl1990-And now I've updated! YAY!

Pandemonium Fox-.....

little maiden-Tan? I'm a bit confused....sorry.

Ketaglass-YAY! That's exactly what I was hoping someone would say! Thanks! And I updated! YAY!

cakreut12-And you shall have it....or you had more...or something.

Please R&R even though it's finished! Thanks!


End file.
